Within you
by October-Yuki
Summary: Squeal to "change of heart" after that shocking occurence with Mai and Lin, Mai tries to keep on going yet the moments she still has with Lin doesnt help. Will Lin come to his senses?
1. Chapter 1

_Well here is the squeal from a "Change of heart" and I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the first one :)well enough with my blabbing please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: i don't own ghost hunt_

I looked at Naru soaked from the storm I faced outside and practically getting my heart torn out, he said "we have another case are you up for it?" I looked at him and I said "why wouldn't I be?" he then said "Good start packing up equipment and prepare to head out." I nodded I didn't even look at Lin for I feel like his gaze right now could shatter me into small pieces.

I looked at everything all clustered together in the main office room I counted everything and I smiled "well everything is together Naru so I think we should start loading up and heading out." he looked at me "alright then; Lin you start helping out Mai load up while I make a phone call."

My heart skipped a beat and I followed Lin out with the boxes in the Garage area where Naru keeps the business Vehicles away from the public reach. I began to load up the equipment with Lin we didn't look or even said a word to each other; I went back to the office for the last box that carries the stands that holds up the monitors of course it's disassembled.

I slowly stepped down the stairs and I peeked my head around the big box I noticed only a few steps and i will be on a flat surface. One by one I slowly found my balance until a car speed by giving me a fright making me let out a scream.

The box tumbled down and the right side of my body hit the cold, hard wet concrete. I heard footsteps and I saw that Naru looked at me from up top of the stairs; Lin found his way to me as well. I didn't look at him I looked at the floor waiting for the pain to subside. I saw Lin's hand reach out to me and I looked at it.

"_He wants me to forget yet he still want me to be close to him as co-workers" _i thought to myself. I didn't take his hand I stood up on my own wobbling a bit, I stood up straight dusted myself off and I said "I'm fine it was a small fall." He looked at me with hurt in his eyes,_ "if he wants me to forget then I will…"._ I picked up the box again and headed out to the car placing the heavy box in then slammed the doors shut. I sighed a heavy sigh I felt a hand touch my shoulder I spun around and i saw it was Naru, "Relax stupid… get in we are heading out." I rolled my eyes _"I really didn't need this you stupid Narcissist."_

I jumped in the back seat and Lin made to car roar to life, I looked out the window and saw the rain slowly start up and began to hit the car at a fast rate. I still looked out the window and I then I heard Lin say "Mai you are ok?" I looked at the rear view mirror our eyes locked, I looked away and I said "I'm just fine…" he didn't say anything else I looked down at my hands and saw a small tear fall on the palm of my hand.

_Well there is a start guys I know it's kind of eh sucky but hey it's a start and hope you guys will keep on reading this, please no flames :) thank you._


	2. Do i matter?

**WELL! Time to continue shall we? Enough of my blabbing time to go on! ENJOY!**

After the long agonizing drive and dealing with total silence we have finally arrived to our location. I stepped out and could see that the sky was still gray the house stood in front of me was wide and tall. We walked up to the door and Naru rang the bell, a woman with a little girl hiding behind her legs peered at us. The women smiled and said "Thank you for coming please come in." we walked in and what I was amazed at was it was a three story house, I stared at aw when I looked up and saw the stair cases encircling itself up.

Naru tapped my shoulder and said "stop standing there like an idiot."I rolled my eyes at him and I followed them into what seemed to be a living room. the walls were wall papered a green and the ground was a dark amber wood flooring, there was a rug that was a burgundy red with a eccentric pattern in the center. On top of the rug sat rectangular coffee table on the either side of the table sat love seat couches. The woman sat down with her little girl the little girl had long light brown wavy hair her eyes were green emerald like pools. She had olive tone skin like her mother, the women had long red hair her eyes were green as well. She looked at us her eyes were giving me signs pleading for help and she said "Thank you for coming." She cleared her throat and I sat tensed up for again in a awkward situation I sat next to Lin but from the looks of it I didn't seem to bother him what so ever, so I sat up tall showing him that I will be fine. The woman continued "well like I told you mister Shibuya is that we are worried my husband has been in multiple accidents and the thing is it can't be all just a coincidence either, the thing that I frightens me it all began after my father died." She began to cry the little girl looked at her mother and said "It's ok mama please don't cry." She wiped her tears and Naru said "please don't say no more we take care of this as soon as we can." She nodded she left the room in a rush while the little girl followed her.

Then Naru said "we will just set up here, Mai you get things UN loaded and Lin and I will set up. I nodded I walk out the door and as soon as I walked out I saw monk appear I smiled and i leaped into his arms. "Mai! So good to see you, your getting big." I laughed "well I did turn seventeen recently." He looked at me "What? We missed your birthday!" I shrugged " Its nothing really as long I was with you guys I was happy that's good enough for me." he smiled and said "Your going to make me cry." I laughed and he hugged me again, we turned around and Saw Lin looking at us we pulled away and I said "I will go get the…Equipment."

At the moment with me and Monk I wondered how long he was watching talking about how awkward that was. Me and monk moved in all the Equipment in settling in nicely the house had been quiet and silent so far but I knew it was too soon to judge. We equipment was I and I grabbed the cameras and Naru sent me in the designated areas. The staircase the little girl's who name I found out was Ren; room which was located in the second floor. Then there was the man of house office which was very high in activity from which I heard. I placed the wiring all over which I felt it was forever but I got all working and with my poor little beat up radio I would chime in to ask if he got picture.

Then I noticed the third floor, I began to walk up to the third floor and saw it was abandoned rooms from the look of it and what caught my eye is there was a hallway the was lightly dimmed. I turned on my flashlight and saw a brown gated door, I slowly began to walk over to the door, I slowly reached for the handle until my radio beeped. "Mai it's Lin come back being alone up there is not so safe." My heart sank is he saying that cause he really cares for me or cause I am his co-worker just a fellow acquaintance. I then chimed "I will be fine nothing to worry after all I can handle myself." I placed back my radio in the holster and I could hear him chime in "Mai you better come back that's an order, Mai please I am asking you come back." I opened the door and noticed I was on a balcony; the structure was hard colored concrete stone I looked over the edge and saw a large tree and little Ren playing with her doll. She was humming a song to herself, she looked peaceful and relaxed. I smiled at her but I noticed I still had a camera in my hand I angled the camera near the door capturing the balcony area and a partial bit of the yard. I looked over the balcony the little girl was gone, the wind was howling making the leaves rustle.

It was quiet and the sun was setting, the scenery was peaceful but I felt a something wasn't right. I leaned against the edge looking a bit more further until I felt my body temperature drop I felt like a force went through my body like a surge of energy, I heard a man's voice "You are will never be accepted!" I felt like I was pushed over the balcony and falling down from the high mantle. I screamed with fear I then was turned around by a force and I saw it was Lin looking at me. I was breathing heavy my heart pounded ringing in my ears; Lin had his hands on my shoulder I stood there in a daze. It felt so real… my legs slowly began to give out. "Mai! Hey Mai please answer me mai!" I couldn't find the words I saw monk rush in and pulled me away from Lin and into his arms "Mai you scared me!" I blinked a few times and I said "Monk..." he smiled "yes Mai it's me Monk." I looked around and saw out of the corner out of my eye that Lin was looking at me and Monk.

But the thing that scared me was my mouth moved on its own my body began to move on its own, I stood in front of Lin with my legs wobbling and I said "Thank you for coming for me I guess in a way maybe I mean something to you." I slowly fell into his arms and he held me "Mai you have no idea what i'm feeling right now" then my mind was consumed by darkness.

**HAHA! Yay chapter two! Yay! I hoped you guys enjoyed this it took me a while but finally! Haha R & R no flames please I know I have grammar issues at time but hey who doesn't nobody is perfect I try lol :) bye bye till next time!**


	3. Ability Gain

I began to stir, my eyes slowly opened and to find Lin on laptop typing away Naru sorting through papers. The house was quiet I sat up slowly to find a jacket on top of me, I pulled it close to me hugging it and I could recognize the smell. It was Lin's jacket I placed it aside ignoring the fact he still wanted to be close somehow, I stood up and I walked to the monitors and I said "Nothing at all?" Naru looked at me and he said "No but what happened to you up there Mai you gave us a scare you idiot."

I sighed and I said "when I was up there it scared me for usually things like this happen to me when I am asleep but I was awake and felt every inch of it…" he looked at me and I said "What I felt was like I was pushed and I fell from balcony the words that coursed through me is you will never be accepted." I began to shake a bit but I stood strong as possible, then Naru said "thank you I might send you out to find out more and Ms, Hara should be coming out here soon so you two will join together to dig deeper in the case.

I nodded and then I heard Monk speak out "Naru once again putting Mai in danger! Can you lay off her!" Naru stood up then said "Well I don't see a problem Mai is just fine plus it extends her abilities and lastly she didn't say anything so isn't really a problem now is it?" Monk didn't say a thing neither did Lin, we waited patiently until the door bell rang. We walked up to see Masako with her kimono with john, "Naru what do you need me to do?" when we walked over to our base she says "Oh my… this place holds hate and a grudge." Naru explained what I had experienced and also explained some bit and pieces of the case itself. She was looking at him with a bit of a shocked expression when he told her about my part.

Then she looked at me with wide eyes and dropped her drink, "I-s it possible…?" she came up to me grabbing my hand pulling me upstairs in the most informal way that I have never seen Masako before! I heard Monk and John come after me and Masako, she pulled me into the dim lighted hallway as I said "How do you know where we going?"

She then said "I can feel it I know what I am doing Mai also he told me a bit of where if you were listening, bare with me this is a test." I stepped out into the balcony then she made me stand in front of the exact stop as before, she then said "trust me Mai this once I know we don't get along well but trust me this once, touch the edge." Monk and the whole group stood near the door observing Masako and I, I slowly reached out my hand hovered over the cold stone structure. Then I placed my hand against it but nothing happened, I looked at Monk he had the look of confusion on his face. "I turned looking at my hand again until energy coursed through me my body temperature dropped; I cringed of how the energy raced through my body as if I stuck my finger in a electrical outlet.

As if a movie was playing through my head I saw the man fall once more off the edge as if pushed over. The imaged stopped I gasped for air I looked at Masako and she said "So Mai what did you see?" I looked at her and I said "What did you do to me? What is going on?" she walked over and placed he hand on my shoulder "relax Mai I will explain but let's all head back to base." I nodded we headed back and once everybody settled down she cleared her throat and then said "Mai's abilities has increased to a extraordinary rate even I myself can't

Believe a person like her could even comprehend such a gift."

I glared at her "what the heck is that suppose to mean Masako!" she hid her mouth by the sleeve of her Kimono "at any rate she needs to be able to control this for I fear it can place her at risk even more, it can be controlled but can put her at a vulnerability to danger." I then said "how could of this happened?" she then sighed and said "well after out last case I kept a close eye on you for the exposure of the chains the nearly killed you so to say a near death experience might of made you abilities react in anyway. But I guess the dreams states that were once when you sleep can happen when you're awake, like a premonition."

Everybody remained silent I looked at Lin and I could see he was lost in thought.

Then Naru said "Very interesting let see I this may come into use but however you must have someone with whenever you go to investigate, got it?" I nodded I saw Lin walk out in seeing frustration on his face, I didn't like seeing him that but I tried fighting of my feelings _he wants nothing to do with you Mai! _I shook off my thought my legs automatically stood on their own and the I ran after him _I don't care I know I still care about him and I know somewhere in his heart and mind he cares for me too!_ I walked in to see him drinking a class of water.

I felt the Awkwardness creep up my spine but I stood up straight took a breath and said "Lin… is everything alright?" he looked at me and he said "I'm fine it's just I got thirsty that's all, silent case so far huh." I nodded "yea I mean yea my dream is a clue but still we can't dig up anything at all!" he laughed "it is going pretty slow I Have to agree with you Mai, let's head back before Naru starts to pull into his clutches." I laughed "yea we better." We headed back and we stepped in to see the owner of the house with a man and a little girl, "Oh there's the rest of you, well anyways this is my Husband Renji."

He bowed before us and said "thank you for coming to our home and trying to solve out problem, I was gone for I was in the hospital I survived a electrical electrocution." He laughed and said "if you need anything let me know." I smiled and then his family left the room. I looked at Naru and said "Well from what his wife told me this is just one of the many accidents he has suffered now that he is home we must be on our guard to witness any activity or that the presence here might try to do alright?"

We all nodded until I felt something cold rush through me, then I heard what sounded like Naru's voice in my head "_Mai outside in backyard danger!"_ I rushed out the door I heard Lin shout my name but I didn't look back. I saw the wooden fence blocking my path I looked around quickly to see there was a wooden door, I opened the door and saw Renji on a ladder cutting some leaves as if giving the tree a hair-cut, with big pair of garden scissors. I saw a dark mass wrap itself around the ladder then spread across the garden scissors and Renji's body.

The scissors then locked into the tree, he looked confused and then tried to pull the giant scissors out of the tree, the black mass then clouded around the ladder and then suddenly began to shake. Renji began to panic and the ladder gave away and held onto dear life on the scissors that was locked onto the tree, "_Mai hurry!"_ I ran across the yard and I saw Renji's grip give away he landed on the ground with his back hit the ground and him facing the tree and above him the Scissors began to wiggle around. I heard a man's voice echo and the wind blow _"You will never be accepted in this family!"_ The scissors looked as if they were pulled from a great force and aimed at him, I leaped on top Renji I closed my eyes and a scream escaped my lips.

**Well there you go I hoped you guys enjoyed this one :D and I will update soon as I can and no flames please R&R thank you guys for you support, BYE BYE :D**


	4. Posessed

A scream escaped my throat and the huge garden scissors left a graze in my arm, I looked at the man beneath me "Are you alright?" he nodded "My goodness young lady you have saved my life!" I stood up and I helped him up, he looked at my upper part of my arm and saw it started to bleed. "Oh my follow me I can fix that right away!" I followed him into his shed and he pulled out a white box of first aid and pulled a bottle of disinfecting spray and a gauze, I held still and let him tend to the small scar I received. I then said " Um Mr,-" he cut me off and said "Please call me Renji no need for formality." I nodded "Renji if you don't mind me asking but when did this all began to occur?" he stopped cleaning my wound and looked at my arm but more of he was lost in his thoughts, he took a breath and said "I know this may be strange but…It was right after the incident of my wife's father death."

I looked at him with wide eyes "w-what exactly happened?" he then began to wrap the gauze around my wound and he then said "He fell from third floor balcony." I froze and he felt me tense up and then said "I am so sorry." He then said "it's fine." He smiled and said "well you are all healed up." I smiled until we both heard a shout outside "Masako!" we both ran out and we saw Masako being held back by john, she had red eyes and when she saw me and renji run out she snarled fiercely in our direction. She fling John away and Then Lin held her back my heart leaped in my chest when I saw Masako trying to claw at him. i shouted his Name "Lin!" he looked at me for a split second our eyes met, he then was able to contain Masako but she spoke but it wasn't her voice that came out it was a strong voice of a man, and he spoke with anger "You will never be excepted!" Renji face had terror written all over it "Gin, please I love your daughter! Isn't that enough! I provided for her everything she needs please!" he growled with anger and then Masako slumped in Lin's arms.

We rushed over to Masako and saw that blood was slowly dripping from her nose I saw Renji run to the shed and then back to us with a gauze in his hand and handed it to Ayako "Here this can help to stop it" Ayako thanked him and Naru said "Renji what exactly happened between you and you're wife's father." He looked down at the ground and began to say "It all happened when I met Riska, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

**Well there you guys have it sorry it has been a while I was thinking weather to continue this or not cause well… I kind of feel like no one has intrest in this anymore I understand but I need to knowto continue or not so I can shut this down and work on the other ones to a closure, but anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully I will see more of this story in the future let me know if I should continue this in a review :D no flames please **


	5. Grudge

We all looked at Renji as he continued with his story, "Riska and I met in a strange way, its sounds like one of those romance movies if I do say so myself." He then said "I am an architect of course we are always running around busy of course and dealing with business deals, that when I met her and her father." He stood up and we all began to head back to the base and he continued. "She was so beautiful… after the first encounter our relationship began to blossom into something amazing." He smiled "then she got pregnant with our first child, our daughter Ren. We panicked of how her father would react and will he accept her." Ayako walked in with a tray of tea handing to everyone he took a sip and he relaxed from the warmth. "We planned out how to set our future in motion but we had to tell her father that she was with child, so we did and he didn't take it too well. He blew up saying how could of this happened and it was my entire fault that I have ruined her future."

"I told him that I would provide for her take care of her i loved her, but he didn't care he said I was not good enough for her good business man or not I wasn't good enough." I looked at him with sorrow her father was selfish and didn't care for them all he wanted was to make good business, "I tried to do everything to please him… but no matter what I he would do would deny anything I did, so Riska and I took the risk and married in secret and ran away and started a life of our own." He looked deeply into his cup of tea and looked at his reflection that was caused from the brown liquid, "Then Ren was born and Riska wanted to see her father and so we did, he was furious and said to me no matter what I do I would never be accepted into this family of his. Then soon after he tried to make Riska away and Ren away, Riska wouldn't allow it and threatened him that if he tried anything that she would drop out of his life."

We heard footsteps near the door and we turned to see the little girl Ren appear she was looking at all of us and turned her direction at her father "Daddy I'm hungry." She walked over to him and he picked her up and placed her on his lap, and held her close. Then Naru chimed in " So a grudge…how sad even after death." Renji nodded he stood up and carried his little girl and he walked towards the door but stopped "I hope things will get better and he can rest… now I must take care of my daughter so excuse me." he left the room everyone remained silent for a while only hearing the creaking of the house until John said "Imagine that… no matter what he did her father still didn't except him," then Ayako said "and even in death he still has a grudge just for business and his own selfishness."

We looked at Masako still asleep on the couch, then I said "well what are we going to do one thing for sure is that talking to this guy won't do anything not even his own daughter could cope with him."

Naru stood there lost in his own thoughts until said " well we are going to need Masako that's for sure we are going to channel him." we all looked at him with wide eyes Monk and I said "You're crazy! It could of nearly killed her and she could harmed someone!" Monk looked frustrated "Naru there is got to be another way!" Naru looked at him with anger in his violet dark eyes, "We are running out of time someone is bound to get kill and get this through you're thick head! We are here for a reason, to help this family so if you can't do this then leave." Monk didn't say anything we then out of nowhere Masako chimes in "I will do it for the sake of peace for this family…"

**Alright I will leave it there for now and I know it was kind of slow but hey! Story had some explaining to do! Don't worry it will get better later :D Ta Ta for now :P**


	6. Monster

I watched as Lin prepared Masako for séance, he tied her arms and legs to the chair making sure she was well restrained. My heart began to ring in my ears I began to feel nervous the fact he was tying Masako down. He was tying Masako down for crying out loud she's a fragile small girl! I looked at Lin and images what occurred the night I nearly lost my life and had my soul taken by the bounded chains. My heart ached but I shook my head,_ why am I thinking like this now!_ I looked away and I heard Naru say "alright let's begin, Ayako lights." The lights dimmed I felt monks hand resting itself on my left shoulder, I looked up to him "You ok Mai?" I smiled at him my hair framing my face, it grew out more now above my shoulders. "I'm fine just a bit worried that's all."

I turned away and focused my attention at the scene before me; I heard Lin's whistling sound I closed my eyes listening to the sound it relaxed my body because the fact it came from him. until I heard a growling sound I opened my eyes to see Masako looking at us with red eyes snarling and baring her teeth at us. I felt a scream creep up my throat my body froze in place, I felt everyone tense within the room. Naru approached the possessed Masako but stood at least a few feet away; "you must leave this house, you must leave this place you are causing this family much pain you have no right to be here anymore." that set the spirit off for sure I heard the seat snapping from the force Masako was struggling at, monk came from behind and place force on her shoulders. I clasped my hands over my mouth I fear for their safety for Masako's safety, I looked over at Lin who I could see was having a tough time to keep the séance under control.

I stood frozen in fear I didn't know what to do at all I heard the door open and saw Ren was peaking through the door, my heart jumped I ran over and I held her in my arms "Close your eyes sweetie and plug your ears really tight, it's going to be ok." I began to hum a song to her I was making sure I blocked the snarling and cursing that come from What was Masako to reach the little girls ears. I closed my eyes I kept humming the song to Ren I felt her stop shaking and relaxed in my arms I didn't know how long I sat there with Ren in my arms but it felt like an eternity but I stayed put making sure that this little didn't see such a horrifying being . I felt the atmosphere around lighten up I stopped humming; I looked down the small girl in my arms was a sleep. I over my shoulder and saw Masako slumped in her chair, I saw Monk with a scratch on the right side of his face. Ayako had tears of fear drying up on her face Lin was laying the floor breathing heavily and John wiping the sweat of his face. I picked up the small girl and removed her from the room finding the base and placed her on the couch, I walked pack to the other room and I saw Masako still slumped in the wooden chair. Monk and Lin closed their eyes and then reopened them and both said "the spirit is gone." I smiled and I ran over to Masako her eyes slowly began to open I smiled and I whispered her name "Masako?" I could see she had to make the effort to open her eyes "M-Mai?" I nodded "I'm here let me help you out." once I finished untying her Ayako attended to her wounds, we began to back up and move out. Naru explained what had occurred and gave them certain instructions and his number just in case anything seems weird once more. This case was solved and the family was able to live in peace now our job was done.


	7. Unexpected visitor

**Sorry guys it has been a while SO much has happened trust me its crazy!**

It was a early morning in the office and it was spring break, I heard the door open and saw Yasu pop in. I smiled "Yasu!" I ran over and hugged him "Mai I missed you too!" I laughed I heard Naru and Lin walk in and watching us hug; I caught a small glimpse of Lin clench his fist, I let Yasu go and then Naru being Naru piped in "What brings you here Yasu." He smiled at us and said "oh nothing really I just wanted to say hi and to be honest." He smiled at me "I wanted to see Mai it has been a while." I felt heat rise within me and Naru just snorted "well if you are just here to moves on my assistant do it somewhere else anywhere but here." I laughed and so did Yasu Lin rushed behind Naru I looked at him confused _does he still like me? _ I looked at Yasu and he said "Let's go get something to drink at the café my treat." I smiled "sure I love too."

We walked to a café that was a few blocks down, the sun was shining and the sky was pure blue, we ordered our drinks and said "So Mai how has it been lately." I took of sip of my ice tea and I said "Um to be honest crazy the cases lately have been getting deadlier and dangerous, the last one we had to use Masako as a vessel and once it took over she went rabid and turned into something no human like some wild animal!" he nodded and said "wow seems like activity has been picking up lately," i looked into my cup "tell me about it… a lot has happened." I sighed a gentle breeze moved my hair Yasu looked at his watch "I would love to spend more time with you but I have to go collage awaits more work for me." I smiled "it was nice seeing you though I will see you later." He winked at me and left I smiled and decided to head back to base; on the way back I turned around the corner bumping into someone. I looked up "L-Lin!" he grabbed my arm and helped me regain my balance "M-Mai you heading back?" I nodded "yea yasu had to go we talked for a little bit and on the way to the café but it was nice that we caught up." He nodded " I see." I looked at him "L-Lin is there something wrong?" I looked into his eyes they looked clouded I couldn't read what he had hidden away inside, "Lin what are you hiding?" he looked at me confused yet surprised "what do you mean?" I rolled my eyes "come one Lin I am not that blind!" he smiled at me but he gave one of those smiles that made my heart leap and what I can tell he knew that smile was my weakness he held out his hand and said "Lets go back to base together." I felt confused _I don't understand he want to be just co workers but he approaches me like he still cares about me more than just co workers. _But somewhere deep inside my feelings for him won, the temptation to be with him won and I grabbed his hand and we walked together hand in hand together back to base. **Lin: **_**I know I told her to forget me but my own selfishness Is making me do this and I know that this is just confusing her and her feeling's even more; but one thing for sure I don't want to let go. Hopefully even what I said to her after that case where I nearly lost her she can let that go what I said and maybe I can repair what we had before. To be honest I only said that for I was afraid what if I hurt her in anyway and what if I wasn't ready for a relationship; but now I will just have try and fix this and keep that boy that might try to take her from me at bay. For my own selfish reasons.**_

Together we walked hand in hand back to the base….

**There you guys have sorry for the long delay but a lot has occurred and well I planning to wrap this one very soon! :D omg! Lol well stay tuned thanks for your guys reviews and your support! TA-TA for now!**


	8. Back to school

_**OMG sorry guys ugh school has been driving me nuts and I still haven't has spring break! Plus people throwing drama on my face and make my mind bleh! That equals cant focus on this which makes my cranky but anyways enough with my blabber hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

I walk into the office and shut the door behind me closing out the wind that was howling outside, I walk in to see most of the team her except Ayako and John. But I walked in on Masako serving tea to Naru and Monk sitting placing Cables in a box. Naru Looks at me "You're late." I nodded "S-sorry I woke up late." I did wake up late after what happened between Lin and I; not only that I'm confused at least my emotions are. I shook off my thoughts and said

"so um I see monk is packing up some stuff…new case?" I saw Lin walk in "Yes we have a case not far from here it involves a high school actually Mai it's your school." I looked at him "W-what?" my school how can it be! To be honest I haven't been there in a while but mainly I have been sending my homework through email to my teachers for I can be working yet keep up with my classes.

Naru looked at me "Well Mai tells you how much you know about what's going on how slow you are." I rolled my eyes "whatever Naru." I ignored his comment and helped monk with placing equipment up and into the car even if the school wasn't really that far from here Naru is doing this complicatedly in order to protect his precious equipment; my shoulder brushed pass monks and an image s flashed in my mind of him being surrounded by girls, I noticed there uniform and I knew they were from my school. I began to laugh out loud, Monk Looked at me "You ok Mai?" I nodded wiping the tear from my eye I looked at him "just a vision of you and heads up when you get to the school." He looked at me with wide eyes then he gave me a soft smile "Thanks for the heads up, you getting in the car?" I nodded "yea but I left my coat on the couch be right back." I walked up and picked up my coat "ready to go?"

I turned around in a quick motion and saw Lin leaning against the door, "did I scare you?" A smirk appeared on his face I walked passed him and waited as he began to lock the office door, I followed him out to the car and before we got in he said "Mai if this case is by any means dangerous please be careful." He then got in the car and so did I but his words echoed in my head and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

We reached the school to see everyone heading off to class I jumped out to see my friends racing towards me (I forgot their names I don't even remember there names being mentioned if you know I would like to know please and thank you.) I smiled and ran up to them

"Oh my god Mai it has been a while! I heard you have been very busy!" I nodded "yea but I still keeping up with the studies and all but work is important I mean got to pay for college and other stuff." They smiled until the minute bell rang "we see you later Mai!" I reached out for them and said "wait quick thing what's going on here." They looked at me and they both said "I think maybe there is a curse going on around here." My heart skipped a beat and my heart went cold, they both ran off to class I felt a hand placed on my shoulder I saw Monk "Well I am ready to face my fate." I remembered the vision I had I laughed "Well don't worry I mean at least you got a heads up" he cringed; we began to bring in the things into the school and as we about to enter the school all of us coming until Masako was down, "Masako!" I rushed over and so did Ayako she looked at me and said " so many wandering spirits here confused…" John helped her up and I said "Go down the hall a bit and at the far end in the hall intersection there is a nurses office." Thanks Mai, he then left off helping Masako walk to the office.

Then Monk said "that was fast." I looked at him and I couldn't help but to agree. We settled into an empty classroom the school gave us and the class that occupied it moved into the library; once all set up I noticed Naru looking at the monitors and some designated areas like the hall he said "What it's that girl that we encountered in a case a long time ago when we first met Mai."

I rushed over and I saw the girl he was pointing out "Kuroda!"Then the camera went out the lights began to flicker we heard shouting in the hall we all rushed out to see apparitions attacking them; "Stop it!" I shouted Monk did his chant I felt the tension in the air rise Lin released his shiki. They Disappeared the students looked around as in seeing if those things that attacked them really vanished.

I sighed in relief I looked at Lin and he looked at me he walked over "Mai this is very active so be careful" I nodded "I will but the important thing is there safety." He didn't like the answer but I could tell he wouldn't make a scene in front of everybody, he walked off and I turned around bumping into a boy I looked to see he was about Yasu height with brown hair a bit spiked with black eyes wearing our school uniform of course,

but I looked at him and looked familiar until it hit me. he was in my class! But before I got all busy and changed how school thing s worked for me; his name came into mind "H-Hikaru" he looked at me "Mai well long time no see, wow you sure have changed!"

To be honest so did he, I remember he had glasses and short really did speak out much and now he is known to be the most good looking guy in the school but he really didn't catch my eyes ever since..well what happened between me and Lin. I then said "Yea I have here and there and working and yea." He smiled flashing me his perfect teeth "well I see you work with this group." I nodded "yea I am investigator now and to be honest I enjoy it."

"Mai!" I turned around and saw Naru calling me "over I got to get to work." I turned around my back facing him but he grabbed onto my wrist "will I catch you around?" I looked at him over my shoulder "I'm sure you will." He smiled and he let me go I ran off to join the group I caught off and I saw Ayako mumbling something off to Lin but I didn't pay attention I had a job to do.

**Lin was heading back to base after the commotion; the words the Mai have told him worried him for he knew he didn't want Mai to get hurt. Mai was a strong individual, I heard someone walk up beside him and saw it was Ayako. Ayako always liked him but he really didn't find any interest in her I mean she was good looking young women but still. She then said "You better get yourself moving Lin if you don't someone will be willing to take her away from you." **

**He clenched his fist but he knew deep inside it was true and he said "how did you know?" she smiled "woman's intuition the way you look at her and sometimes they way you can be over protective of her it's quite obvious." He sighed "I see."**

**She then moved her way around and stopped in front of him "Lin I don't mind you having an interest in her she is like a close little sister to me, don't keep her waiting don't let her keep hurting make up your mind and show her how you feel or sooner or later someone will take her away." She walked passed him and began talking to john; Lin knew in the pit of his stomach the Ayako was right. **

_**There you have it guys I know another guy comes in the picture but hey high school what can I say! Lol and sorry for the wait like I said life I tell ya can get in the way and OMG thank you too those are staying in touch with this story and reviewing! Thanks you guys TA-TA for now!**_


	9. Mind Bounded

_**OMG I am so so sorry about not updating I have let's say been a lot going on and a lot of blanking! But here it is and on with the story!**_

The sun has vanished the moons light is piercing the night sky; the wind howls outside I stood nearby looking at the monitors and to see no activity. I sighed and I looked at Naru doing his research, well more of doing background checks of the students that attends me school. I piped in "Naru I am going to wander the halls a bit to see if I can get anything" he looked at me and said "take Masako with you with the brain of yours who knows." I glared at him but held it "fine, Masako?" she looked at me with a cold stare, but she stood up gracefully and we walked out into the hallway. We stood with a flash light in hand and Masako said "well obviously you will need me since you have no idea how to work your gift" I glared at her in the dark and said "Excuse me?" I heard he shuffle a bit most likely hiding her mouth behind her dress sleeve and she said "But I will help you remember you are by touch and make sure you concentrate alright?" I rolled my eyes "Alright."

I began to walk down the hall I placed my hand against the wall and kept walking , my had followed and I closed my eyes and slowed my walking speed. My hand would sometimes touch glass but I kept concentrating till I stopped. I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt Masako place a hand on my right shoulder "Mai it's ok don't be afraid, connect breathe." I nodded still with my eyes closed, I took my other hand and braced myself against the wall. Once again I felt the surge of energy I kept my focus I could see a glimpse of an image in my head but was fuzzy like an old film. Until I felt like something had a grip on my lungs my eyes shot open I collapsed, "Mai!" I felt Masako grab the radio hitched to my hip "N-Naru it's Mai! she collapsed!" I saw tears fall she looked up and before I blacked out I heard her scream out a chant.

"M..ai….Mai…Mai!" my eyes shot open I saw Monk looking down at me I sat up but the swift motion caused me to become dizzy, "Whoa easy Mai lay back down." I did as he said but I felt something cover me I moved a bit to see what it was and saw Lin's coat." My stomach clenched but I relaxed and smiled a bit, I pulled it closed to my chin and Monk said "You scared us there Mai we almost had to call the ambulance" a thought hit me "Masako? Is she ok?" he frowned a bit "whatever she had to fend off left her weak trying to save you. I sighed "this is all my fault." He patted my head "don't beat yourself up Mai now we know how dangerous this thing is so we got to move fast but quick question did you see anything."

I frowned and hide my face within Lin's coat, "No…sadly No the weird thing is that when I tried to dig into the image it was fuzzy and it felt like something did not want me to see what has occurred on this campus." I stood up with Lin's coat slung on my shoulders. I walk over to Masako who was laying on the floor mat I kneeled down and I said "even though you get to me sometimes you're still my partner, a friend." I smiled I saw Lin walk in and he said "Mai how are you feeling." I smiled at him "I'm fine thank you" he walked over and stood by me and said "did you see anything?" I looked at him "No nothing, the thing is I felt like something didn't want me too, and it seems it attacked Masako as well."

He nodded I placed my hand over Masako hand my body temperature dropped, when I breathed out I could see my breath "Mai?" I closed my eyes I felt myself being pulled, I found myself somewhere dark like my dream state I looked around and saw Chains and Masako bound she looked at me "Mai help me Mai!" she looked to her left and yelled "go!" I was then pushed out I returned to my body and I saw I was in Lin's arm cradled against his chest "Mai what happened you ok? Your freezing!"

I looked at him as he pulled my closer and tugged his jacket tighter around me, I held my breath to see I was really close to him "L-Lin we have a problem its Masako!" he looked at me "I don't what happened but I felt like I was in another place and I saw chains and Masako was bound! It reminds me of.." he looked at me "Of what?" I swallowed "The time when I bounded by chains by that spirit but this is worse…" his eyes went wide "is that it?" I nodded and tears fell from my face "whatever this thing is it wants Masako! We need to help her Lin! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in danger!." I began to cry he held me close and said "Mai don't cry we will help her calm down its going to be ok I promise you." I looked at him and he looked at me and I said "Alright I trust you." Naru came in and said "what's going on?"

Lin helped me up he kept a hand on my right shoulder as I stood in front of him and he says "Naru we have a situation."

_**There you go guys again I am so so so so SORRY! I owe you guess so much sticking to this story and support me I seriously thank you guys 3 well I have things under control so far and its summer so! Update fiesta! But I do have summer school but I get out at a good time so no prob! And anyways I thank you guys! And the story continues till another time TA-TA for now dearies!**_


	10. Game plan

The group gather and Masako still un conscious; Naru then says "we need to get to the bottom of this fast we are dealing with something from one of our old cases except this Ms Hara is trapped within a borderline between the living and the dead but what I don't get," I looked at him "don't get what Naru?" he walked to his desk and picked up a file "Mai back to that case with the sprit that created a link to he did it for a reason for he thought you were his wife." I nodded "So?" he sighed "so it relates for a sprit is involved with the same method but, the thing is it seems more different the thing is what."

He closed the file then Lin says "We can't perform an exorcism for I have the feeling if we do that thing that has Masako will take it with her into the afterlife." I felt myself go cold then Monk says "you know Mai when you entered dream state you were able to talk to Masako I know it's risky but if you enter that state maybe you can reach Masako and will be able to help her." I looked at him "I could the thing is whatever is inhabiting her wont let me in it doesn't want me near her cause I believe it know that I can help her it doesn't want that."

Then Naru chimes in "alright Lin and monk will train you mentally." Lin looked at me and I said " I got to do this…for Masako's sake." I could see he didn't like the idea but to be honest we had no choice.


	11. Hikaru

**Hey sorry for the last chap being short but I was half asleep when I was writing and sorting in my brain and please excuse my grammar and punctuation I can be pretty bad when it comes to that but I am trying ;) and enough my blabbing on with the story.**

I sat there on the ground meditating just as line instructed me to do but I couldn't relax I couldn't focus even though Masako depended on me. But that was the thing, she depended on me and from that alone I felt pressure on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I could see I all alone no else was with me in the base but Masako who still laid unconscious. I paced the room a bit; John and Ayako are going around asking students out and about any suspicious activity. Naru and Lin are in the office looking through some student records to see if the picks up activity. Then there's monk who recently went out and checking on the equipment which is usually my job but Lin says I need to meditate and stuff.

I paced around a little bit until I heard a knock I opened the door "Hikaru!" he flashed me his perfect teeth and said "Hey Mai how the investigation going?" I rolled my eyes and said "Um dead so far I mean" I stopped for a moment "actually come in for a bit got to ask you a few questions." He looked at me "Um sure." He stepped into the classroom which is now our base; he looked around and saw Masako. I looked at him "Um don't worry about her right now she not feeling well." I didn't want to tell him that she is out from something that inhabits this ask me?" I sat on top of a desk and he did the same but across from me " well before this weirdness on campus started to occur was there any fads or things that began to occur before like I said the weirdness." He laughed at my term but brought back his composure "Hm good question you have their Mai but I don't think so not that I know off." He sat there for a minute thinking searching through his head "well the only thing I could think of was the huge school argument about the school building collapsing." I looked at him "The school building? The one that was being built across from our campus as an extension to the school?" *Mai's thought*_that's where I dealt with my first case! Where everything began! That was forever ago!_

I looked at him "Argument what do you mean?" he jumped of his desk and started to pace around the room "well the thing is Mai people in general we all have different mind sets yes?" I nodded " well after the building collapse and supposedly from spirits of the war that inhabited the place, well rumor has it." I l then said "Well that's not really a rumor I dealt with that place it was my first case." He stopped pacing and smiled "Really! That's awesome! Well anyways I heard from other students that it was haunted and all."

"Hikaru do you know who told you this and how it got around fast?" he was lost in his thoughts for a moment, he snapped his fingers "Oh yea well besides people going around with these rumors I believe it was a girl by the name Kuroda?" my eyes went wide "K-Kuroda? I know that girl she was involved in the case!" he nodded "oh we all know but this is where people's mindset come in. some of the students here thought she was lying that spirits don't exist even some teachers spoke there mind which made things worse." I looked at him "and so?" he then started to fiddle with his hands "well when they brought logic some students believed in that logic enough that there mindset was set on that. So I the school was split in two some believed Kuroda and some didn't." My shoulders sunk _people these days I don't understand people sometime, _

"But what about the ghost thing the people are saying" he stopped fiddling with his hands and leaned against the door "oh that! Well the people that believed in ghost started to perform séances fiddling around in the psych world, but get this you know how Kuroda gives lectures about don't do this or that will makes spirits upset and all that junk right?" I nodded "well she held some séances of her own!" my blood went cold "D-do you know how many Hikaru?" he shook his head "Sorry no but depends on how many people believed in spirits."

"Well how do you know there were séances on campus?" Then he said "well one thing for sure some group of kids would come after dark on campus and perform them; um oh one time one of friends said she saw some kids in the schools auditorium. Plus one time I was walking down the hall and I heard some weird chanting in a empty classroom on time I peeked in and saw some weird stuff." The bell rang "well Mai lunch is over I got to get to class hope I was helpful enough he gave me a wink and left. I stood up _is all this occurred because of different people's mindsets? And Kuroda she should know better part took in this but maybe because it was like before. She was an outcast and maybe because if she had some sort of proof all of this anger and dispute towards each other would end. She would feel included not left out or pushed aside._

The door opened and Naru and Lin walked in "N-Naru" he looked my way "aren't you supposed to be meditating?" I sighed in annoyance "yea but I got some stuff to tell you!" I explained to Naru that everything Hikaru had told me Lin typed away all the information I knew on his computer. "well at least you got something but one thing for sure séances have indeed been held here a good majority of some students have been saying there have been stuff like this been held here." The door opened Monk and Ayako walked in "Yo Naru get a load of this we asked students about the stuff going on around here it's like split in two!" I jumped a little _split in two? The mindset that Hikaru was talking about!_ "Apparently some people believe and some don't believe in what's going on this campus."

Naru nodded "this has been caused on a war of people's mindset but the thing is whatever they summoned seems strong to the point it took out one of our people. Now we need to get moving fast, Monk you will be placed on patrol that no more séances will occur understood?" he nodded "Mai you need to start working on yourself so you can help Masako out." I nodded "ok." I sat down on the floor started to focus people kept the room silent to let me concentrate I had to do this for Masako's sake.

**God this took me forever once again sorry guys ugh with me being bumped out lost in my head it really sucks and no fun and leaves you I can't type…But I won't let it stop me and i know there wasn't Lin and Mai cuteness don't worry there will be! And yes Hikaru was flashing his hotness to Mai with his smile o.o haha! Well RXR pwease no flames :D and Huggles to all!**

**Ta-TA for now!**


	12. Emotions Rise

Another day has passed I saw rain heavily pouring outside, the sounds was soothing and I noticed I become more aware of things around me or at least somewhat. I didn't get to much info of what happened outside this room Lin said if anyone informed me I would stress causing me to losing concentration and mind filled with thoughts to the point I won't once again loss of concentration. But monk did let me in that when they tried approach Kuroda she would just vanish. I sighed I looked out the window it brought me back to the day Lin confronted me about us. I felt like my heart sank like the Titanic,

But then I thought back to moments where he seemed protective like… he cared. _Does he still care for me? Or maybe I am over thinking come one Mai admit it you still like him._ I heard a stir I turned around "M-Masako!" I ran over "Masako are you ok? How did you..?" she looked at me trying to focus her eyesight "M-Mai?" I nodded "I will get you some water!" I rushed over to an un-opened water bottle that monk gave me but didn't open for well I wasn't thirsty. I opened it for her she took it the bottle slightly shaking in her grasp and took a big gulp. "Are you just going to sit there and stare? Well I recommend you take a picture it will last longer." I clenched my teeth together "Why you!" I didn't finish my sentence I just smiled "whatever good to have you back."

I stood up I saw the door open "Lin! Masako is awake!" he walked over to my side and looked at the small young woman; he placed his arm around bringing me close to him with his right arm. I felt heat rise in my face until I heard that sweet sound, Lin had his fingers in his mouth with his left releasing the sound. I froze and saw his shiki slamming her against the wall and in the process knocking desk down. "Lin what are doing?" I tried to get away and run to her but he held me close "Mai! Stop focus yourself feel your surroundings!" I didn't understand I looked at Masako pinned against the wall by her wrist with Lin's shiki. I looked at him and he looked at me "Relax Mai trust me."

I nodded I looked at Masako who hang their un-conscious, I looked at her slowed my breathing closed my eyes I felt Lin's lips near my ear making me shiver slightly, "Now when I count to three open your eyes, One…Two…" his lips moved closer and near my cheek "Three." I opened them and saw a dark glow around Masako I held my breath "Wha-what is that Lin?"

"It's the dark entity that inhabits her; luckily I got here before it even got the chance to take over." My heart sank I thought she got away somehow but it was too good to be true. I felt anger rise people messing with spirits just to prove a point? I looked at Lin "this is crazy Lin this all broke out because how people had different beliefs? And in the end trying to out prove each other is causing people to get hurt!"

He released his grip on me and turned me around to face him "One thing for sure Mai is that people are just like that willing to do anything sometimes to be right or to make sure there point gets across." I felt tears start to swell but I held them in "I got to find Kuroda I think that's is the only way we can place an end to this!" he sighed "she vanished when we find her plus we can interfere when students are in class." I stood there for a second gave him a smirk and said "But I can." I moved away rushing out the door and heading towards the office. I walked in and a woman behind the desk looked up her green eyes looking at me her brown wavy hair following her movement framing her heart shaped face.

"Mai good to see you can I help you?" I nodded "Yes I need to speak to Kuroda she is in my year you know who I'm talking about right?" she smiled "Of course you need to speak to her?" I nodded "yes it's very and I mean very important." She called her through the P.A. system and after a minute she saw me and her eyes got wide, I walked out took a hold of her wrist I felt her trying to pull away but I had a tight grip on her. I took her to the base pushed her in to see the gang in the room except Ayako. I slammed the door behind me "WHY KURODA OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me stood up straight and re adjusted her glasses "I had to prove my point somehow and now people are starting to see the light that spirits walk among us." I felt more anger rise within my chest I clenched my hands into a fist at my sides my bangs shadowed my face. "YOU IDIOT!" she flinched at my tone "You trying to prove yourself again! Look im sorry that people around here don't accept or believe in what you believe but in the end hold these séances are causing people to get hurt!"

she looked at Naru he walked up to her "You doing this people have been getting hurt now Mai may not know what has been going due to some circumstances, but a girl in her chemistry class she was holding a beaker and somehow it shattered in her hand the chemical burned her skin pretty badly." I saw her eyes get wide and Naru continued "also people have been getting sick from a foul smell, plus many accidents have been occurring. Sadly you call yourself a professional but before me I see amateur." She sucked in her breath and clasped her hands over her mouth "But you don't understand!" she yelled.

But Naru cut her off "Oh no I do you felt you had to prove this in order for you to no longer be a social outcast and the people that believed you, you just wanted to keep them on your side." She clenched her hands that remained at her sides "IM SORRY OK! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY ANYMORE!" she began to relax a bit but began to cry "after the first case I had people at my side and ask me about the paranormal but then skeptics came around and soon after people started to leave my side and call me a freak and a attention seeker I hated it!" I looked at her "Yes but look what it has done!" I pointed to the un-conscious Masako she began to cry harder

"Im sorry" she whispered. Then Naru continued " you wanted to prove your beliefs the mind set you sat on, you would do anything you did that very thing and now it's causing people to get hurt." Then Lin said "Father Brown you I will hold Masako down with my shiki at best as I can and you try to get the spirit out." we all began to back up a bit monk handed us charms to make sure it would try to take over one of us; Ayako came in "charms all hidden in the classes this spirit will not take over anyone else." The John began his prayer "In the beginning was the word and the word was with god." And not even deep within the prayer she opened her eyes to be clouded with deep dark black eyes, she looked at john and growled like some animal.

I leaped almost about a foot in the air she began to scream and hiss john brought out his bottle of holy water sprinkling some on her. I felt fear slither down my spine and I screamed "MASAKO PLEASE COME BACK FIGHT MASAKO!" tears streamed down my face and darkness engulfed me. "MAI!"

**And i will leave it there XD haha! I thought this was a decent chapter and this portion coming to a close soon enough and looky Lin is making a move finally! -_-; lol! Well sorry for the short brief stories my mind as been "whoooo!" so I apologize for that and maybe mistakes here and there but I am trying trust me :)) oh and please review no flames pwease:) you want a cookie jes? O.o**


	13. Arc Angel

Ayako P.O.V:

The person before us was no longer Masako, I turned to see Mai Collapse into Naru's arms I was surprised to see he actually caught her. "MAI!" Lin shouted I turned towards him "You concentrate! I will take care of her!" his face softened and nodded he looked back at Masako helping out John. I rushed over to her Naru Gently placed her on the ground I felt her forehead she was cold; I then felt her pulse "Pulse is normal but she is cold as ice Naru your coat." He removed it and placed it on her. The screaming stopped Masako collapsed Lin's shiki Vanished John caught the falling girl and fell limp in his arms. Lin walked over to Mai and crouched beside her.

I felt anger rise, _damn it just tell her already! I could guess what happened between you in the beginning but I know she still likes you! I am sure she will give you another chance even after what might have happened!_ I heard Mai mumble Masako's name under her breath. _Maybe she is facing that dark entity that lurks within Masako, this girl is scaring me she. Her level of sensitivity is rocking of the scale first clairvoyant then she is Astral projecting into others minds? I hope she is doing alright but deep within me I know she is doing alright; being an arc angel and fighting off this darkness._

**Mai's P.O.V.:**

It was dark and very cold; I couldn't see but I could hear someone crying and whimpering. "H-ello?" I saw a glimmer of light I slowly began to walk towards it "M-Mai?" my heart leaped "Masako!" I ran over to her but a force pushed me away from her. "What do you want from Masako! Leave her alone!" I began to chant then the Immoveable one that monk taught me I heard a scream of anger and pain. "Mai just go forget about me!" I felt my heart sank but anger rise within me "Masako are you stupid! I would never leave anyone behind not even you!" she looked at me with her wide eyes brimming with tears "M-Mai…"

I felt something grip my throat and picked me "Those foolish kids brought me here in order to prove themselves I am here and now they must pay! For disturbing me and there fee!" I couldn't get lose I then choked out "A f-fee?" I felt its hot breathe against my face I couldn't see this dark creature but I could see its red eyes but I did not phase. "Yes a fee when were doing a séance that dumb young girl with the glasses was willing to do anything to prove those other kids that there was a world beyond this." The dark creature tossed me towards Masako I could see she tried reaching for me but the creature didn't allow it. Then the creature said "in that she did a summoning and I heard it so I decided to drop by I mean why not they opened the door and allowed me in."

My heart leaped feeling it leaped up into my throat _they summoned something dangerous. _The creature chuckled "Oh but yes she did but didn't know the consequences they summon something from beyond this world they must offer something to that being." The more details this thing was giving me the more it began to scare me Hikaru was right they did séance's here and brought this dark creature here. Then I said "did they offer you anything?"

"Those fools did but I wanted something more!" Masako screamed and her left arm was scratched and was bleeding. Then it hit me "you want…a human life?" it laughed "yes but the ones with special abilities such as her are very tasty. Her soul is rich and she looks very appetizing." I felt fear rise "damn it no! I won't let you!" I performed the nine cuts! A light escaped from my hand the creature screamed "Curse you! You evil wicked child!" I got up and leaped towards Masako we held on to each other and we chanted. _Damn it Lin, John, Monk someone help!"_

**At Base:**

**The group watched the two un-conscious girls Lin held Mai's hand they all felt hopeless feeling like they lost two special people. Until Lin felt a chill "**_**Damn it Lin, John, someone help!"**_** I looked at Monk and I saw his eyes were wide and I looked at john and he looked at me and said "D-Did you hear the sounded like Mai!"** **John grabbed the his bottle of holy water and started to sprinkle Mai and Masako with some of it. Monk and Lin started to chant some prayers and then they opened there eyes.**

**Mai's P.O.V.:**

I held on to Masako we began to chant we closed out eyes tight but I felt warmth I heard the creature screaming and voices. I opened my eyes and saw a light, the creature was disintegrating in front of me. the voices sounded familiar until I heard someone call my name "Mai! Wake up Mai!" my heart leaped in my chest "Lin!"I felt something pull me forward strongly into the light; my eyes shot open I took in a gulp of air while I sat up. My eyes re-adjusted and saw the Gang in front of me I turned to my left and saw Masako's eyes open while she took in some air. She laid there for a second "It's g-gone, the dark entity…is gone." She began to cry I help her sit up but in the process she embraced me.

"Oh my god…Mai I thank you…so much for being there for saving my soul my life!" she began to cry harder; I held her "It's ok Masako you are safe now." She then said "You are truly an Arc angel, fought off this dark being and saved me and saved others as well." I sweat dropped "Hee hee um awe come on I had help if the others didn't chant with us we defiantly we would have been screwed!" I looked at Lin and smiled "everything is ok now."

Soon after Naru got all the students together in the auditorium gave them a long lecture about what has occurred he hid the fact the indeed the school was haunted to avoid a riot. And that the 'who needs out prove who' needs to end, for the fact it caused many problems and the discussion about this shall not be mentioned what so ever. We packed up the equipment I was picking up the last of the stuff until I heard a knock I looked to see Hikaru "so…you leaving?" I nodded "yea others out there will need us and the school is under control." He walked up to me "so Mai I was thinking how about we catch a movie sometime maybe like a date?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin I looked at him I smiled then I focus my attention the box "Hikaru that sounds nice and all but…" he cleared his throat and said "I get it…it's alright I gave it try at least." I gave him a small smile "I'm sorry but I can't it's not that you're not a good or anything but I kind of someone else in mind at the moment." He held my chin with his right thumb and index finger making me look at him "It's fine Mai friends is good enough." He let go of my chin began to walk out but before he left he stopped midway through the door his back to me he said "Take care of yourself Mai your something special." He walked out leaving me slightly confused.

_But its true my heart is set for someone else that alone I knew it was Lin and I feel like that's not going to change._ I picked up the box headed out the door I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I froze turned around and speak of the devil; I smiled. "Hey Lin." He smiled at me "Ready to go?" I nodded "Yea ready as I'll ever be." I winked at him, we both walked out together.

**Awe yay! Lol nah I hoped you like it ugh too me forever! Sorry once again it was slow I had to admit which is yucky correct? -_-; well please R&R no flames please and please review like hey hi! Lol XD I thank to those who have been continuing to ready this story love you guys lol I sound cheesy but cheesy can be good jes? Well I am going to admit this story is soon coming to close and I will make sure and will try to make it end nicely and with awesomeness jes? **

**Well Ta-Ta for now!**


	14. Letter from october yuki

Hey guys it been a while I am going to finish but I have something's to say first. For those of you who have given advice thanks but some of you are quite harsh. First I can't get certain programs you suggest to help because I am broke and not only that my laptop is practically seeing the light. Not only that it works very slowly and even opening the internet is hard on it. Yes I clean it and all that tech stuff but it's just well old so yea. So being critiqued on its whatever but hey this is a way to relax it's a hobby thanks for the advice in order for me to grow learn but some people come off as rude leaving me ok? Thanks but didn't have to be so harsh say it a little nicely ok?

Also the reason I haven't been updating I moved back home and well my partner I had for a while him and I are no longer together and well my heart is in pieces. I noticed he moved a lot quicker and found someone else and I felt I was slapped in the face so I am trying to grieve. Lame as it sounds I was close; so pretty much I am hurting a lot. My mother is sick and going through some trouble so my writing my be well not the greatest I mean I know I wasn't perfect at it then but now its whoa yikes so bare with me. so be easy with me I am a little emotional, my heart has literally been torn out and thrown on the ground. So now that I have internet I can update just I am going to be a little slow for certain events that have happened to me. everyone goes through a rough time I get but everyone responds differently so I am sure you guys understand. thanks you guys I feel for those who support so far understand me x) oh my I have gone creeper haha! Anways thanks for your patience.

Love

October-Yuki.


	15. New Case

Hey guys so you notice I deleted the last few chapters well they sucked in my view if you liked them thanks but I decided to change it cause since I haven't looked at this I a while I forgot the plot to that specific case and came up with another so sorry about the sudden chapter remove but I felt like I needed to clean that up and all that jazz anyways one with this story lets finish it!

I sat in Naru's office taking care of things like from sorting files to cleaning up the bloody place, although I would get caught up with my new abilities. Like when Naru would sit there and work I would make my senses creep over and read him. The only thing I would get from that boy was that he was in deep thought and his mind would be blocked and I would get nothing more from that. I wouldn't even dare to try it out on Lin for one I would be scared on what would I find out and two! He might figure out that I was creeping! I sighed bored since honestly there really hasn't been much cases going around! I felt like we have done everything!

I leaned back against my chair with my head arched back at the ceiling with my eyes closed; _I am so bored! It has been so quiet lately!_ As if on cue I heard the door open, I didn't even have to look to see who it was; my newly found and developing senses already picked it up. I leaped off my chair and ran over to hug John, "Hey Mai how's it going?!" I pulled away and smiled "I am doing alright to be honest it has been slow here lately please tell me you have a case or something!" he laughed and said "I don't know if that was a good guess or that was you sixth sense." I felt Naru approach us I turned to him and he said "Well about time so John what do you have for us?" I followed John and sat next to him on the couch "I need help with a girl her name it Jessica" I cut him off "wait are you asking help on how to ask a girl out?" I felt someone smack me upside the head "really Mai do you ever use your brain?" I glared at Naru "well excuse me the way he started out made it sound like girl trouble." Johns face turned red from laughing "No no it's not anything like that Mai but anyways it's about this girl. I do some volunteer work at an orphanage, apparently ever since she got there strange things have been happening." I felt a chill go up my spine "What kind things have been happening?"

"It was nothing at first like cold spots to some furniture or children's toys moving; now its children are getting hurt or seeing a dark figure. I tried blessing the house but every time I do it hides I need more people or better yet what am I going against." I turned to Naru who said "Lin start gathering up equipment and Mai call the rest of the team we need to move quickly." I nodded and I grabbed my cell phone.

The car was packed and we were ready to go I closed the trunk and as I turned I bumped into someone. I felt someone grab my arm in order to help me steady myself "Lin!" he gave me one his smirks that I loved, I felt my cheeks turn red "Mai have you ever noticed we does this a lot?" I laughed and said "now that you mention it yes, but I personally think its fate." His smirk turned into a smile "well if this is fate then I am quite enjoying the outcome." I felt like my heart was going to explode I then said "Y-yea me too." I felt someone coming in on us, Lin noticed and he moved away "Lin let's get going and hurry and get in the car Mai." I rolled my eyes _whatever you say boss_.

We reached out destination; it wasn't too far from headquarters. I jumped out the car and took a big stretch "It feels so nice to be out and about again!" I turned to monk and said "How you been monk its been a while!" he ruffled up my hair "I have been good. Hey Mai your hair seems to gotten longer, I like that way don't cut it!" I laughed its true my hair has grown its about below the shoulder "I don't want it to get too long! Although when you mess up my hair when it was short it was easier to fix now it ah!" he laughed and I heard Ayako jump on "Monk don't mess up her hair! I swear men never understand how hard it is to be a girl!" Then began to argue I slowly moved away and began to help John and Lin moves our things inside.

John introduced to Allen Fitch who was the head man of the Orphanage, "Thank you all for coming" he lead us to a room which turned out to be the play room where all the children were. I couldn't help but smile at the scene _they are so cute! _Naru said "when did this all begin?" I noticed a change in his eyes "It all began about a couple of weeks ago, Jessica was brought over." He looked at the kids and I could tell her really cared about them, I then said "What happened to her parents?" he turned his direction towards me "She was murdered" the air in the room was tense giving me a very strong chill crawling up my spine. "She was murdered and has no other relative that could take her in. So the station brought her to us and we were more than gladly to take her in."

"So her mother was murdered and the girl was brought to your orphanage, did all this began when she arrived" Naru said. Allen shook his head "No everything was peaceful, she was quiet at first but with the help of an expert he was able to help her open up and mourn her loss. As soon as she started to get back on her feet small things began to happen." I was confused, why would this all start if she was making progress to better herself after the loss of her mother? I felt someone tug at my hand I looked down to see a young girl about seven with long black hair. Her eyes were about the same color as mine and her skin was olive toned, "hello there what's your name?"

I couldn't help but smile "my name is Mai" she smiled "I'm Jessica" I then said "Hey Jessica can I ask you something?" she nodded as I crouched to her level for she was a bit short, "Do you have any friends that some kids can't see but you?" she looked at bit confused but then said "You mean mama?" I was stunned at what she said _could her mother be doing all this? But that wouldn't make any sense!_ I nodded "Mama, and what does mama tell you?" she looked down her white shoes and mumbled "She just tells me to be good and to listen to whatever she tell me to do, she is my mama." I nodded "How does mama look like?" she looked up and she ran off to what seemed to be her cubby. She ran back and she handed me the photo and I looked to see her but with a woman with dark hair and eyes like Jessica, so the friend she is telling me about is her mother.

I stood up and handed the photo to Naru "Mai keep the girl close seems she takes a liking to you, Lin start researching the murder. Monk and John start setting up the cameras around the area." He Handed me the photo and I gave it back to the little girl "Jessica is mama here now?" she looked around "No she is probably watching out from a distance." I nodded and looked at Allen his face was drained from color from shock "Listen Allen I will take care of Jessica it's normal for children this age to see Spirits." He nodded and slowly walked away as in trying to comprehend all that just happened. I sat by Jessica as she began to draw but after a couple of minutes the drawing turned out to be very disturbing. "Jessica who is that black figure and who is the yellow one?" she looked up at me and said "the yellow one is my mama see that is her wings and the black one…" I felt her tense up her eyes began to water "that the bad guy!" the lights flickered I held her close, I saw Monk and John rush in looking at Jessica. The lights stopped, all the kids started to whisper among each other "Mai you ok?" I looked at John and nodded he walked over and patted Jessica's head "It's ok Mai will look after you." She smiled at monk then said "I know mama told me she would." Monk and I froze for what seemed like Minutes until he said "Well she made a good choice." He walked away with John following him.

The night I tucked Jessica in her bed and said Goodnight I walked down the stairs and into the living room where our base was. I walked up to Lin "Hey Lin did Monk tell you?" he stopped typing and looked at me "tell me what?" I began to play with the ends of my hair "Well Jessica said that her mother told her that I was good to choice look after her." He went back to his computer and began typing away and said "Well that's interesting and not only that she is right." I blushed and said "you think so?" he nodded "you have a very nurturing nature Mai but this concerns me." I looked at him he pulled out Jessica's drawing from the folder and pointed to the dark figure " I am worried about this, I am getting the feeling this figure is after Jessica and that her mother's spirit remain in order to protect her from what that is after her. So I am sure he will do anything to get her even hurt you."

I turned away and looked at the ground I felt Lin tower over me, he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Don't worry Mai I will be there I won't let it harm you and I know you won't let it hurt Jessica." I was hypnotized by his gaze and I couldn't help but smile "Thanks Lin" The moment was broken when we heard a scream, "Jessica!" I ran upstairs with Lin behind me, I saw a dark aura around the door. I froze at the how strong the presence was "Mai help me!" I grew angry _How dare hurt my daughter!_ I heard the face in my head all of a sudden I ran towards the door but was flung back "damn it!" Lin helped me up but I walked over again with Lin saying "Are you out of your mind?!" I felt someone's hand clasp over mine when I grabbed the door know and a bright light flashed before me. _Let me help you_ I closed my eyes and the evil ran away, I then unlocked the door and opened my eyes to see Jessica on her bed crying. I rushed over and held her close. "Jessica it's I am here now" Lin walked in "Mai what was that?!"

**That's all folks! Sorry for grammer and stuff I will try to get back into my grove and sorry for the removal of the previous thing I had going like I said if you read my note I totally just forgot the plot to that one if I remember I might re do it so yup thanks y'all! 3 **


	16. Link

YAY! Let's get the ball rolling! Thanks for those who reviewed and who are going to review and all that jazz!

I held Jessica close and looked up to see Lin, "Mai what was that?" I sat there for about a minute lost in my own head before I answered, "I don't know how to describe it Lin honestly it's like I connected with something or someone." He then said "I am going to get Jessica a drink, want anything?" I shook my head and Lin turned away disappearing down the hall. I sighed and I looked down at Jessica and said "Jessica do you want to tell me what happened?" she pulled away and grabbed the white teddy bear that was next to her and said "I saw the bad man in my dream he said he was going to hurt me."

I froze at her words "then I woke up to find him peeking at me from the closet." I looked at the closet and started to feel nervous, one of our last cases I was sucked into a closet and that what pretty scary. My nervous feeling went away when Lin came in with a small cup, he handed it to the small girl as she sat up. Then Lin said "How you feeling Mai? You know linking with a spirit like that can wear you out." I smirked "honestly I am ok I guess I sort of use to it by now." He shook his head "Oh Mai what are we going to do to you." I smiled "nothing absolutely nothing but if you are that worried a strong guy like yourself can look out for me" I said with a wink. He slightly turned red and cleared his throat, "well then, a strong man like I wouldn't mind looking after a beautiful young woman." Now I felt myself turned red, we heard someone coming and saw Naru at the doorway "stop flirting you two let the girl sleep and come back down stairs."

He walked off and we both turned red like a tomato, I stood up and tucked the girl in. I then walked towards the closet and moved a desk chair and sat against the door. I walked downstairs and saw Ayako coming my way. "Mai, I will look after her for the rest of the night you go ahead and get some rest." I nodded and headed to my guest room that I shared with Masako. I walked in to see her already asleep; once I changed I hopped into bed.

"_Crash!" I slowly opened my eyes and things were fuzzy like a old film. I stood up and noticed I wasn't in the orphanage I leaped up from the bed and walked in a living room. I saw Jessica's mother appear, she smiled then pointed to her right. I saw her mouth go, I went to the path she pointed out for me. Then I saw flashes of images, I saw Jessica's mother screaming and fighting for her life. "Mommy!" she was thrown up against the wall, a man was smiling and said "Give me all your money!" I grew nervous and she shoved him away making him trip over a coffee table._

_The table broke beneath him and she ran towards her daughter picking her up and ran through the front door. He quickly got up and as she was near the stairs he grabbed her by the arm. Jessica was thrown away from her mother and began to cry, he stabbed the woman. I couldn't help but cry and I felt her pain. Jessica then stood with all her little strength she pushed him away. Only to make _stumble_ slightly, he picked her by the neck. She was tired to scream but couldn't get anything out from the amount of pressure he placed on her throat._

_She spat and kicked him in the face hard making him fall down the stairs hitting his head hard. Please save me child Mai! _I woke up drenched in sweat. I grabbed my light blue sweater and ran out the room and downstairs to our base where the men were staying. "Naru" I saw him jump awaking him from his sleep. "You idiot do you know what time it is?" I rolled my eyes "whatever look I had this dream, I saw Jessica's mother murder. I think that this spirit after her is the man that tried to kill them."

Naru stood up quickly and paged Ayako with the radio "Ayako get Jessica out" he was cut off with the lights flickering. The room dropped in temperature, I heard children begin to cry. I saw Allen appear before us "what in the name God is going on around here!" His brown hair was sticking up, his gray eyes wide with fear. "Allen round up the children and gather them all in the play room!" then Naru said "John and Monk help him with the children."

They ran up the stairs to help Allen with the children, the lights began to flicker faster. "Naru" I heard Ayako yelling his name through the radio "It's really cold! Jessica won't stop crying and the closet door, someone is on the other side pounding against it!" I felt my stomach churn at her words, I wanted to run to her but I felt that if I did I would only risk her safety. I heard a rush of footsteps seeing the children being moved to the playroom, John rushed towards us.

"Kazuya we need to do something quick!" I couldn't take it anymore "This needs to stop!" my voice echoed through the halls the light bulbs blew out. Lin grabbed me covering from the glass, the children screamed and the pounding against the walls stopped. I shook in fear and anger _those poor kids! How dare he scare these innocent children and poor Jessica hasn't she suffered enough!_ Monk grabbed a flash light as he switched it on "what was that! Was that the spirit or was the Mai?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Honestly not sure I thought we have come to the conclusion she was only clairvoyant but in another level" Lin said. Then Naru said "Look we will discuss that later but right now we need to find a way to get rid of this spirit."

I sighed then John said "I have an idea but it's very risky" Naru looked at him "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He nodded "we can exorcise the spirit but to do it right and for good we are going to need a vessel." I froze at their words "are you kidding me?! is there any other way?! Naru shook his head "no this may be the only way" I sighed "well leave Masako out of it! She suffered enough from the last case!" Naru looked at me with an annoyed look "well then who?!" Then her voice echoed through my head_ please protect my daughter_. "I will do it! I will let him enter my body and you will get rid of him."

**GO Mai! well I think this chapter was interesting hope you guys liked it! **


	17. Its Time

**HEY yay I really loved the responses to the last chapter and also for some yes mai is like slowly growing into PK stuff. I thought it would make it interesting a little so but yes! Anyways hope you enjoy! Reviews are good but hey flames will not be tolerated. Why? Because it's good to give some advice but being rude and snotty is not ok. Got something to say be nice I know I am trying to get back on the boat after a while point something out well ok. But being rude is no lol you know what I mean anyways again ENJOY LOL!**

I felt Lin hold me back and started into my eyes with disbelief. "Did you lose your mind!? Mai are you insane!" I stood my ground and started at him "Who else Lin? I won't let Masako do it!" The grip he had on my shoulder only became tighter but I didn't flinch "Look Mai Masako was trained to deal with sort of thing not you!" I could feel the tension in the air and I felt everyone's eyes on us, "Don't you think I know that? I am doing this cause of what happened last time damn it!" He looked at me surprised at my tone, I never been like this towards Lin. But in the past we may have come to some disagreements but this time it was a head to head battle.

Then I heard John say "Wait a minute Mate think about if that sudden shatter of glass was caused by Mai, and if this man were to get very aggressive during the exorcism and spike. Do you he might be able to trigger that same occurrence?" I froze from his words, _good point but was that really me? I know that my talents have been shooting through the roof lately but there is no way I'm cable of doing that right? I am Mai after all just same old Mai with a few upgrades. _We felt a shift in the air and saw a bright light appear in the center of the room, It was Jessica's mother. _"Hello Mai." _I smiled "Hey um"she then said _"Marie."_ I nodded "Marie."I felt Lin's Grip loosen _"I will keep Mai's Power in check."_ I was stunned then Naru said "How can you be so sure you can keep her in check if she spikes?" she smirked _"I just know I can for some reason since Mai has walked in I had a strong connection with her, I don't know why but I do."_

I smiled, _it's weird to think about but when she and I connected trying to get to Jessica it felt right._ She then vanished and then Naru said "well then its settled, as Mai will do it." I felt myself get a little nervous but then I said "It only makes sense, I remember her saying at one point protect my daughter. By doing this I am protecting her daughter, I will fulfill her wish." Then I heard Naru say "Mai you better not mess up" he smirked. I rolled my eyes "I won't you Narcissist, I could tell in his own way that was him saying to make it safe and alive. He then said "I want the children out.

I want Allen and Ayako to move the children outside and wait out there with them, Masako out I don't want to risk him getting out and getting into you." She nodded and left them room while Naru explained Ayako the plan. Once he finished and we heard movement upstairs he continued "Monk make charms for the children especially Jessica, Lin I want you to get the room ready and John you will help Lin." Lin sighed and felt his heart race "Mai I want you to get into something comfy." I nodded at Naru and went our separate ways.

**(Hi how's it going guys? guess what? Page break xD)**

I stood in the bath room brushed my hair, it fell in my shoulders gently with a couple of waves at the end. I dressed in black sweat pants a white tank top with black socks. I took a deep breath _You can do this Mai, Marie says she will help and the children especially Jessica will be safe._ I stepped out and saw Monk "Mai please win, fight to come back." He hugged me and I gripped him hard I mumbled into his shirt "I will monk I promise, this must be done." I pulled away and I could tell that he seemed very worried. I left and he walked in the bathroom closing the door behind him, as I reached the stairs I smiled "Lin."

He rushed over and pulled me into a tight embrace "Damn it Mai why did it have to be you, why couldn't it have been me?" I held him tighter "I am sorry Lin, but this must be done this is our job." He pulled my away gently and I was entranced but his Gaze. Then I felt his Lips against mine, I kissed him back with fierceness behind each kiss. It felt right, my body touching his I didn't want this to end but sadly it did. He pulled away and said "I wanted to do that for so long even after the first encounter."

I then said "Then why did you say we couldn't be together?" he looked away for a second then said "because honestly I thought I might of not been good enough, not only that honestly I never really felt strongly about someone I just didn't know how to react. I was afraid and I let it get in the way of us." I smiled "Lin you don't have to be afraid and don't say you are not good enough because honestly you are just perfect." He kissed my cheek and said "Mai promise me one thing, make it out ok." I nodded "I will I promise." He held my hand as we walked back to base, I saw the room dimmed only to be lighten up with candles around the room. I saw a circle and chair in the center. John was dressed up in his Priest attire and Naru pulling out some rope.

I swallowed hard _what in the world did I get myself into?!_ I saw monk appear behind us and was dressed into his attire as well, "ready Mai?" I nodded and Lin walked me over and I sat on the chair. Naru came over and began to tie my limbs to the chair, each time he fastened a knot I winced on how tight. "Sorry Mai but not risking it." I blinked a couple a times for trying to process the unimaginable _he actually said sorry?! Well miracles do happen!_ I smiled and as they double checked their work. I closed my eyes and pictured myself opening the door, I felt my senses grow. It opened my mind and body, making my body a gateway for the killer. Naru nodded at John and then he began to Pray "In the beginning was the word and the word was with god." Before I knew it didn't take Long, I felt myself being pushed down. It felt like I was being forced underwater and that's when I felt him take over.

**And I am leaving it there! MUAHAHAHA x) hoped you like and OMG LIN he actually did it! Yay! Well there is still more yet to come! This is it guys its coming to a close! Thank you guys for following and everything xD TATA for now!**

**October Yuki!**


	18. Light

**Well! Lets wrap this up shall we? Um lately I have been thinking about writing another ghost hunt but with an OC. I know some don't like OC's but that's just a thought and if not I don't have another one but a one with Mai and Naru so!**

**Lin's POV:**

That smile that would always brighten up the room, eyes that would glimmer with happiness was gone. She looked at us with wild eyes filled with anger and hate, "GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Her gentle voice was gone. Only to be replaced with something harsh and inhuman sounding, I saw Naru stand in front of Mai but kept a good distance "So came back to finish what you started?" She gave a wicked grin, my heart began to pick pound against my chest with worry but mostly anger. _Mai you better make it out of this ok because if you don't I will never forgive you!_

Naru gave the being a cold glare that even made the spirit sink within the chair. "How about this, you leave and we won't terminate you." He gave a hardy chuckle and said "Sorry but I am not going anywhere and that little girl will get what she deserves for ending my reign of terror!" The light flickered and I saw Marie appear, he looked at her and laughed "you again I finished you once! I know this time you still won't be able to do anything!"

She glared at him and walked into the circle "Marie you know if we go through this you will vanish as well." She nodded "I know but I am doing this to save my daughter!" John nodded then looked at Naru who gave him the Ok to proceed. Marie gently touched Mai's shoulder and vanished in Mai's Body, I grew nervous _is her body is going to be able to handle this?! _ Monk began to chant, Mai smirked "I don't think that's going to work!" I heard the window crack; I turned and saw the crack spread.

"Damn it" then John joined in with monk and began to splash holy water at Mai. I saw her wince and as Monk began to chant louder what I saw broke my heart in two. She threw her head back and gave a blood curling scream, she seem to flicker between her and the man that inhabited her body. The window shattered but something made everyone in the room stop, the glass stopped in midair then fell to the floor with a crash. Mai fell limp in the chair, it took every fiber in my being not to run to her and hold her.

**Mai's Pov:**

I felt myself begin to come around; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lin in front of me with wide eyes. I gave him a small smile; _don't think you can get rid of me that easily!_ I saw Lin slowly move towards me "NO! DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME!" I felt pain shoot up my body, it felt like I was on fire. I screamed in Agony "JOHN! MONK! DO IT NOW!" The wall shook slightly but I could feel Marie Essence, I felt her suppress something within me. _Mai honey it going to be ok just relax._ I began to cry and felt then myself being engulfed in darkness.

**Lin's Pov:**

I saw here come around; she gave me a small smile. _How can she even crack a smile when she is going through hell?_ I noticed she was a bit pale, I slowly began to move my way towards her, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" I saw her squirm in and howl pain; I looked a way for a brief moment and then look back at her. She was once again unconscious; I looked at Naru noticing he was looking at the ground. His hands clenched tightly into fist at his sides, and even with his poker face he was having a hard time seeing Mai suffer. Although he acted out towards her he only did that because he loved messing with Mai.

I honestly thought he really like Mai more than just an assistant but after what happened with Gene I don't think he is quite ready to share a connection with someone. Not only that I believe feelings such as loving or liking someone takes a while to process for Oliver. But too late I was going to let Mai go, at least not so easily.

John pulled out a rosary and walked over to Mai placing it around her neck; he backed away and began his prayer once more. Her eyes flew open and began to yell at John "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING!" He closed his eyes and concentrated and ignored the killers words, Monk closed his as well and began his chant again even louder. John then began to thrown holy water even harder at Mai; she withered in pain and noticed the rosary was burning her skin.

I kept my composure but I was having a hard time witnessing Mai go through all this pain and all I could was sit here in watch. Then John walked over and placed the bible on her forehead making her scream at the top of her lungs. The walls shook slightly and a couple of things fell off the shelves; she fell limp in her chair. Her hair and shirt damp from the holy water, her skin red and a burn mark on her chest in the shape of a cross. My shiki hummed a song "He is gone and so is Marie." I quickly made my way towards Mai and began to free her, "Mai can you hear me?"

She fell limp into my arms "John get Ayako in here I need her to help me treat her" he ran off to find Ayako. I put my head to her chest and was relieved to hear her breathing. _Its faint but at least she is still alive,_ Ayako walked in and horror was etched across her face "MAI!" she rushed over and said "Lay her down" I did what I was told she then said "John go get me a damp towel, Lin I need you to get me a glass of water when she wakes." I did what I was told and on my way over I heard Ayako scream "NO! Mai don't do this!" I saw her pushing on her chest "One…Two…Three…" I dropped the glass making it shattering into tiny pieces.

I fell to my knees besides Ayako "What is going on!?" Her disheveled hair framed her face that held determination to get Mai's heart going "Please no just no not now, oh god Mai." I felt that the light in our world has finally darkened.

**AH! And I am leaving it there for now! Hoped you enjoyed it and will be bringing this to a close um about my two ideas I had let me know which one would be cool and I can think it over. So let me know and hoped you enjoyed this cause I sure did! TATA!**

**Octoberyuki.**


	19. Marked

**YAY! Omg I love a lot the reviews and yes i did leave it at a cliffhanger I am sorry! Well let's end the suffering! Disclaimer: I dont own ghost hunt.**

**Mai's POV:**

The blackness engulfed me once more, I found myself standing alone in darkness. But instead of seeing darkness all I saw was static, the dark walls moved in a waving motion. I began to get nervous; I landed on my knees clutching my heart. "W-what's going on!?" I landed on my back in agony "Make it stop!"

I then I saw a light appear before me "Mom?" she smiled at me with her long brown hair at her waist. The white silk gown she wore made her glow making her even more radiant than she already was.

I felt the pain subdue and she said "Mai honey it's ok" I felt her wipe my tears away, "mom what's going on?" I saw her frown "Mai Honey you just died." I sat up quickly "No! Oh god please no" I slowly forced myself to stand and said "I can't just can't." She placed a hand against my cheek "I know sweetie I know this is very hard for you" I looked away from her gentle brown eyes. _No I won't let it end this way I just can't!_ I backed away from my mother "No mom I love you and I wish you were still alive but I am not ready!" I turned away and ran away from the light.

The last thing I heard my mother say "There are going to be some consequences, I hope you are ready to face them Mai. I love you." I kept running until I heard some voices "MAI! PLEASE MAI WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I found a blue door, "_Be warned child you escaped death but there is a price are you willing to accept that?" _I stood high and I felt a breeze when I opened the door and stepped in.

"M..ai…" I felt someone check my pulse, "Lin do you see that?" Lin saw a thick strand of hair that framed her face was white, "what is that?" (Now Mai POV.) I opened my eyes and say Lin "Hey you" he shook his head and smirked "You just died and the moment you wake up I get a hey you? Mai what are we going to do with you?"

I felt Ayako left me up and pulled me close, "Mai do you ever do that again do you hear me?! You just made me grow a few white hairs!" I heard monk laugh "Don't you already have a few strands!?" she turned to him giving him a dirty look and he said "Speaking of white hair um Mai when you look in the mirror I swear to you that none of us dyed your hair ok?" I gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?"

I looked at all of them and I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and noticed I was pale more than ever, my hair was frizzed and I had a red mark in the center of my chest in the shape of a cross. I then saw the white strand of hair framing my face, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I walked out and before I made it back to base I then remembered my mother's words _"There will be consequences Mai, I love you."_ Then I remembered that voice "_Be warned child you escaped death but these is a price are you willing to accept that."_

I then said "well I am sure nothing but dye can get rid of that." Then Naru said "Mai did you see anything?" I then said "Well you are not going to believe this but I saw my mother." The room got very tense for a slight second and then Lin said "is that all? I thought we almost lost you there Mai." I then said "Well this is weird but the last thing she said to me that there will be consequences the question is what? Oh and get this when I was well I guess a good way to put this is to 'come back' I heard a voice. A loud powerful voice saying that I cheated death and I will be facing one again consequences."

Everyone was silent I heard the door open and saw Allen with the children "Is it safe?" Naru walked over and said "Yes the evil spirit no longer lingers, we will start packing up and heading out." Allen smiled and said "Bless you and your team I can't thank you enough." Naru turned towards us "Alright stop dazing off and lets clean up and head out." I glared at him _Jeez I die for a minute and he is still same old Naru._

"Yes your majesty would you like some tea too?" he then shot me a cold stare "what do you think?" he smirked and I could help but get annoyed "fine!" I walked off to the kitchen and as I began to bowl the tea, I thought _what's with my hair? Not only that I wonder what my mom meant. The consequence of bad hair; _I jumped from the sound of the screeching tea kettle and I brought the tea to Naru as he looked out the window lost in thought.

"Naru what do you think of this weird thing with my hair mean? Not only that what my mother said?" He took a sip from his tea and said "Well Mai don't you think I would of said something by now if I knew?" I raised an eyebrow at him "it was just a question!" I saw him take another sip and he said "Don't worry Mai we will figure it out." I smiled and said "Thanks Naru" Once I placed back the tray in the kitchen I noticed all our things were in the van, the kids and Allen stood outside the House. They all waved goodbye to us, as I opened the door I felt someone tug at my shirt. "Thank you Mai!" I smiled and I hugged the small girl "You be good now ok?" she nodded and raced back to the group of children.

I hopped into the car and I saw Lin look at my through the rearview mirror and I smiled at him, he started the car and we drove away and the small house vanishing behind us.

I sat at my desk looking sorting through files when I saw a hand on my desk. I looked up and saw Lin smiling at me, I couldn't help but blush. It was a little odd to see Lin smile since he really didn't do much of that then "I see the dye didn't work" I sighed in annoyance "Obviously I bought like three boxes and no affect!"

He couldn't help but laugh and said "Honestly Mai it looks cute on you." I felt my face turn even redder than it already was "Would you stop you are making turn redder than a tomato!" His face was slightly close to mine "But it's so fun, I like your reaction that means you cant resist me." I was stunned making nearly fall out my seat _wow I never seen this side of Lin!_

I giggled and then the door opened "will you two get back to work I don't pay you to stand around and flirt." He shut the door; Lin gave me a quick peck on the forehead and walked off to his desk. I heard the door open and saw Yasu come "Hey you how have you been!?" he smiled "Awe miss me Mai! How sweet! I missed you too but I mostly my tall dark and handsome." I couldn't help but feel awkward "Well ok then Yasu."

He laughed "I am kidding speaking of which where is our dark knight?" I saw the door open "you should learn how to keep it down I heard you all the way to my office." _Right on time_ "Hey I found some information." I looked at Yasu with Curiosity "About what?" he leaned against my desk "Well Mai it's about your mark."

I was even more confused "The white hair?" he nodded "well according to some sources the color white can mean anything, Like Purity and Innocence. Well I don't know how to explain this" I heard Lin clicking stop then Naru said "Just say it." I saw Yasu sigh "In eastern tradition it means death, in a sort of a symbolical sort of sense Mai died right?" I flinched and Yasu gave me a small comforting smile "Sorry Mai, but anyways I dug even deeper and I found some connections."

Lin walked over and all three of them crowded my desk and I couldn't help but feeling like a freak, "People who had a near death experience and at least have died about maybe a minute or even more woke up with a single white stripe in their hair." I looked at him confused "What are you saying Yasu?" Then Naru said "He is saying that those who have been touched or brushed off death have been marked. Thos who have been exposed to the death and the dead have been marked."

_I have been marked; I guess since I died I was exposed to death or the afterlife?_ "So this stand of hair means that?" he nodded "yes it does." I sighed "Yea and it will never go away! I tired dying it and nothing!" Yasu laughed "Leave it! I mean it doesn't even look bad anyways!" I smirked "well that does make me feel better." Yasu stood up "well I got stuff to do so I will see you guys around if you need anything." He walked out and I said "well at least we got figured out I think, but what consequences!?" Naru said "Don't worry about it and Oh Mai tea!" I sighed getting up and went to make him Tea. As I placed the tea kettle on the stove I felt arms wrap around my waist "You ok?" I nodded "yea it just its weird that's all."

_He _sighed and turned me around to face him, I couldn't help but smiled as I meet Lin's gaze "Don't worry Mai everything will be ok, you have me to protect you." I laughed "I thought it was your job to protect Naru." he sighed "Yes I know and I never said I was going to stop watching Naru." I laughed "True." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled "Thank you that means a lot."

I place the Tea on a tray and walked out and as I walked into the office and placed the tea on his desk Naru said "Mai if anything seems off let me know right away." I looked at him confused "yea no problem." I walked out and I felt someone's presence. Before I knew it the door opened "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" I nodded "yes how can I" I stopped and saw a man right behind the woman before me, but he didn't look like your typical apparition he looked like a solid human being before me.

He blinked a couple of times and realization I was staring at him, "Excuse me ma'am? Is something wrong?" I looked at her and then at the man "Um no sorry go ahead and take a seat." I rushed to the kitchen and saw Lin drinking some water; I stopped in the center of the kitchen. I felt a presence behind me; I turned and saw the man before me.

"Miss Can you see me!?" I then said "Yes I can…" then I heard Lin "Mai who are you talking to?" I looked at him "don't you see him?" Lin felt his Shiki starting to freak "Mai who are you talking too?" I began to panic "I don't know wait why can't you see him?!" I turned back to the man and said "You have to help her! Please!" He vanished "Lin what is going on!?"

**To be continued….**

**AND BOOM! THE END! I am making a sequel! Well might I left it at a cliffy but at the moment I am making another, I haven't though of a name but I am making another. Also I will have another story going on its going to be a Naru and a OC if not a Naru and Mai so we will see and I hopped you enjoyed this cause I sure did well see you later! TATA for now! Octoberyuki.**


End file.
